U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,258 discloses a reversible, all optical implementation of an interaction gate. One embodiment of the interaction gate disclosed was a dual beam version of an optical nonlinear interface. An efficient means of multiplexing the nonlinear interface is required to simplify the design of the integration architecture.
Those concerned with this and other problems recognize the need for an improved modular interaction gate.